


The Death Of A Soulmate

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: DLAMP turned LAMP, basically, but they didn't know Janus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	The Death Of A Soulmate

The four boyfriends were hit with a strange, tingling feeling.

It wasn't the good type of tingling either, it felt as if they'd just lost a part of themselves. After a moment it subsided. Though still noticable, it wasn't nearly as painful as it was mere seconds ago. "Did you guys feel that?" Roman asked, as he was the first one to recover. "..yeah. Yeah I did," Virgil said, being able to talk through spikes of barely-there pain.

"What was _that_?" His voice was shaking. He didn't get an answer, only met with the pained faces of Patton and Logan. Virgil looked at Logan, then to Roman, and back to Logan. They knew he knew something. He knew what that.. pain was.

Patton didn't unwrap his arms from their place around his torso. Upon looking closer, he was fighting back tears from the pure intensity of it, or that's what it looked like. It wasn't, though, because he knew exactly what Logan knew. He had read up on it, back before they met each other, he thought his soulmate (he later found he had more than one, but at this time he didn't know) could've died.

So, Patton was dealing with the pain that washed over them, and the knowledge that they had another soulmate -- the soulmate that had just died. It was a lot. Especially considering that Patton was often overly emotional, this felt like a bullet was shot straight into his very _soul_. 

He couldn't break down now. Right now, everyone needed him. They needed each other. 

Logan's eyes met with his, and in that moment, they knew what needed to be done. They needed to compose themselves enough to be able to explain this to their other boyfriends. 

"Virgil, Roman," Logan managed, though he was dangerously close to tears. Said boys looked at Logan. God, the look of confusion on their faces only made everything so much worse. Clutching Patton's hand, he finally worked up the will power to drop the figurative bomb. It might as well be _literal_ , with how much it hurt. 

"It appears that.." Taking a breath to still himself, he continued. "We had another soulmate. They just- died.." Logan knew his last sentence didn't particularly need to be there. He didn't know why exactly he said it, maybe as some weird form of closure. 

Shock, hurt, and disbelief was written on Roman and Virgil's faces. Patton's was understanding, regretful, and something else Logan couldn't quite pinpoint. Logan tried to remain calm and make his face seem void of all emotion, but he couldn't, so instead he let himself be pulled into a group hug and allowed himself to cry alongside his boyfriends.

Janus' one regret is not even saying bye to them. But it was whatever, Janus always was a selfish person. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of my newly found obsession for Soulmate AU's and the song "Death Of A Bachelor" so yeah.. might expand on this, because as I said, I love Soulmate AU's.


End file.
